<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests by firecracker189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902411">Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189'>firecracker189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just a place where you guys can leave comments detailing prompt requests or stuff you'd like to see for this verse! Feel free to ask and I'll always try my best to fill them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>